Note Passing
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: A short fic about NextGen note passing.
1. Chapter 1

Lily = Regular

Lysander = Italics

Lucy = Italics & Bold

Lorcan = Underline

Roxanne = Bold & Underline

Rose = Bold

Scorpius = Italics & Underline

Hey Ly, what subject do you have after Defence?

 _Oh, hello Lily. I have Charms. Then I have Potions w/ Slytherin. You?_

I have History of Magic and then Potions w/ Slytherin as well. So, how's it going with you and Rose?

 _Oh, we broke up just before Astronomy last night. We're not sad though. We both like other people right now and agreed to break up_.

Aww, well, at least you both agreed to break up. You should also know that beatings still may come, so watch out. Anyway, so. Who do you love, Lysander Scamander? You know I'll eventually pry it out of you. Come on, spill.

 _I'm not telling anyone who I love. Especially you, Lily. If you want to know, study my behaviour. I'll give you a hint. I blush the color of your hair everytime I see her._

Oh, so you admit that you love her? You're definitely getting beatings later. Especially from James. He's protective over everyone in the family. Come on, how long have you loved her?

 _Damn you Lily! By the way, I'm just gonna say since she and I first met, but I hadn't realised it. Happy?_

Nope, but I'll take it. I will crack your walls, Scamander. Anyway, bye. See you in Potions. Same seat in the back?

 _Of course. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose, can I ask you a question?_

 **You just did, but OK. What is it?**

 _How can I get Lily to like me?_

 **She already does, you bloody idiot. Open your eyes. How do I get Scorpius to like me?**

 _I know, I know. People keep telling me. Umm. . . I think you should just be yourself and he'll eventually. I'll ask him later who he likes. Don't worry too much. I guess I should listen to myself and my great-great grandfather's logic. He says 'My philosophy is that worrying makes you suffer twice..' Did you know he's still alive? He's almost a hundred years old, but he lives in America so that he and great-great grandma can visit her sister, Queenie._

 **Wow, that's quite a long life. My great-great aunt Muriel is still alive too. And thanks. Tell me next time we have a subject together. Now focus! This Charms lesson is important. We're learning all about the Fidelius charm. It took a great part in a scheme with Uncle Harry's parents.**

 _Okay, okay. Fine. I'm going to ask out Lily during Potions, by the way. You have Defence during that time. SO HA, HA, BLOODY HA._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Lily. So, what're you up to?_

Oh nothing. I'm just trying to finish this batch of Felix Felicis that Slughorn set me to. I'm almost done. Just have to add in one more thing. You?

 _Wow, that's pretty advanced work. You're an expert at this Lily and I still don't get Potions as well as you do. I'm doing a Draught of Living Death. So DON'T touch it. Can I ask you something?_

Sure Ly. You ask me stuff all the time. Thanks. So what is it?

 _Ummm . . . DoyouwannagotoHogsmeadewithmeasadate?_

I'm the one you love, eh? I love you too. Not to sound soppy or anything. Well, here's my Felix Felicis. You want some to save?

 _Thank goodness! I was so worried. Yes, you're the one I love. It doesn't sound soppy. It sounds quite cute. Let's just hope word doesn't spread during lunch. And sure. I could use some for when we tell James perhaps._

Oooh. Ly, you better watch out. I'll try all I can, but that doesn't mean he's not gonna beat the shit out of you.

 _Hehe, I know. Did you just swear? I've never heard you swear. This must be very serious then._

You bet it is! If you think for one moment you're safe, the next moment he pounces on you. I'll try to convince him though. Al shouldn't be anything. We know he's got a thing for Alice Longbottom. Potential blackmail right there. Oh and Rose should be fine too. I talked to her before this. Scorpius Malfoy, eh? I'm sorry Ly, but I happen to know he's got a thing for me so . . . He asked me out yesterday. He said he'll keep trying. Let's tell him first.

 _Aww, poor Rose. I hope she'll be okay. I see what you mean. I didn't know you could be such a deceitful person. I love everything about it. Sure. Wanna tell him at lunch? Forget what I said about people not knowing. Screw that. We can flaunt it. Oh no, I've been spending too much time around my brother._

Sure. We can tell them and flaunt it. Oh, this is going to be so exciting. Here, drink some of this. It's been made fresh. Now, we get the best of luck. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell is wrong with you? You stole my soulmate man. I thought we were friends._

 _Malfoy, she's my girlfriend now. GET OVER IT. Go date Rose or someone else, but not as a rebound. You filthy git. Now don't give us any hell because of this. You can answer to_ the most powerful person on this planet, _aka, her father, Harry Potter. Didn't your father tell you to get along with them? Now, MOVE ON. And she's not your soulmate, she's mine._

 _Hey! I can be as bitter as I want to! You two are the ones that snogged right in front of me! And yes she is my soulmate. And I am NOT a filthy git. And maybe I will date Rose, eh? How would you feel about that!_

 _I'd feel fine because I'm with Lily! Now focus. By the way, my soulmate and she said she loves me already. Bye._

 _I will talk to her later!_

 _Not like I care. She's mine._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Lily. So, how are you and Scamander?

Oh we're fine. Obviously better than you are. Don't pretend to be innocent. I know what you did. I am NOT your soulmate. I am Lysander's. MOVE ON. And I did say that I love him. Now back off.

Fine, fine. I'm not innocent. I will get you Lily! 

Nope. You can quit trying, your plan won't work.

UGH! Damn you Lily! You and Scamander can go off and have a shitty life for all I care!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Luce. Did you see Ly and Lils? They're together now!

 _ **I know, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for them. I wish the person I love would just speak up . . .**_

Oooh! Who is it? 

_**Someone.**_

Fine. Be that way. I'm not telling you mine then. Should I ask her out?

 _ **Oh. Definitely. If she's the one you love, go for it! If anything happens, you still have pretty much all of my family and more on your side.**_

Yeah. You're right. So. Lucy Weasley, will you go out with me?

 _ **OF COURSE**_!

Great, then it's settled. Just keep it on the low for now.

 _ **Oh of course. We'll wait until the holidays. It's in a few weeks anyway and we're practically best friends already.**_

Sounds like a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Lils, Rose. Did you see Lucy and Lorcan? They haven't announced anything yet, but you can pretty much tell.**

I know, right? They were sitting there staring at each other when I tried to talk to Lucy. It's not even subtle.

 **You'd think they'd at least TRY, but I guess they don't care all too much. I bet they would if I wrote to Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey!**

 **Wow Rose! I never thought of you as the snitchy type! Well, maybe. Only as revenge.**

 **Yeah, well Lucy owes me. She came home with ragged clothes and messed up hair one night and I was the only one up. She** _ **still**_ **hasn't done anything and this was like 2 years ago.**

Wait, seriously?! Lucy was doing that since 3rd year! I haven't done it yet.

 **Yeah, well you know how she's like. She's cutesy, but crazy. So Rose, how's the Scorpius thing?**

 **HORRIBLE. He likes Lily. I don't have anything against you, Lily, but can't he just fucking MOVE ON!?**

I told him to do that. He just DOESN'T listen. I don't understand what you see in him Rose. He's such a bitch. Well, he's sorta your type, you know? Nerdy and all that.

 **Yeah, well, we have to pay attention now. Good luck with Lysander and the joke shop, Lils, Roxy.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Rose. Will you go out with me?_

 **Hmmmm. Maybe after you prove to me that you're over Lily.**

 _IT WAS TWO FUCKING NOTES! Merlin's bollocks, can't people move past it?_

 **Nope. I also know for a fact that Lysander told you to move on and you DIDN'T. Oh, and there's the fact that you solemnly swore to Lily that you'd get her if it's the last thing you ever did. So, no.**

 _Damn Lily and Lysander. I'm so bitter. Anyway, sorry for disturbing you. Carry on with the work._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Lily. The bitch Scorpius just asked me out. He's such a sore loser! Never again.**

Sorry Rose. He's a true Slytherin. I know it's all like "prejudice" and all that shit, but it's like I DON'T CARE.

 **I know, but just stop. Seriously he is such a bad sport.**

It's OK Rosie. I know that Alexander Corner likes you. He's pretty nice too. Ly and I have a thing only for each other that's totally different to anything else. Love can take any shape, any form, anything really. My parents got together when they were teasing your parents. Your parents got together bickering. Any shape. Any form.

 **I see what you mean. Thanks Lil! I think I'll ask Alex out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin Ly! Did you see? Rose and Alex are a couple now! I set them up . . . Hehehehe

 _Of course I saw! I also heard that Scorpius Malfoy got rejected. Good for him. He can stay single. So how are you love?_

Good, you? I'm really happy for Rosie. I love you.

 _I'm good too. I'm happy for her as well. Hopefully they can be a good couple._


	11. Chapter 11

Ly, do you remember when we used to talk through notes like this?

 _Yeah. It was always so fun. Not the ideal place to confess to you though… I was thinking of somewhere like the Gryffindor common room._

That would've been sweet, but I like it the way it was. I'll always remember how we first got together! It was perfect to me! :)

 _I'm glad you think that way, honey. I can't believe it's been 5 years since we used to do that and 3 years ever since we graduated! Look at us now, we've been married for a while! We're both teachers at Hogwarts now and work with who used to be OUR teachers! Crazy, huh?_

Definitely, but I've loved every second of it! As long as I got time with you and my friends and family! It seems like it was just yesterday when I set up Rose and Alex! How time flies by is crazy!

 _I know, right? I'd do it all over again if I had the chance, but I wouldn't change a thing! I don't want this to turn into some Future Diary crap._

Lol. Yeah. Hey, what would you say if I was a yandere?

I _might actually consider trapping you in this house_

Nice to know that! Now I know that I should never become Yuno Gasai! Plus, it's Akise Aru x Yukki FOREVER!

 _Please don't get me tied up in your yaoi right now. I accept it, but we're supposed to be working right now. If you fangirl, you'll get off task._

Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry! XD I can't help myself sometimes! Let's get back to work then!

 _ **A/N: If this gets enough reviews, I'll post up the next 2 chapters! These are kind of short so I just wanted to put them together. The third part of the Epilogue will be the longest chapter I've made, I believe. There will be 2-3 chapters after that too. Lol, I'm sorry, I must be evil! Just review and I'll male sure to post the rest of it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Luce! Do you remember when Lily, Ly, Scorpio, and Rose used to do this? We thought we'd give it a try and ended up here …

 _ **Oh yeah! I saw one of Rose's notes with Lily and Roxy! I'll need to get her back for that! Please tell me you didn't see it too …**_

Sorry, but I can't lie! So, who was it?

 _ **Look, I swear that he was the only guy I ever did it with besides you! OK? I was an irresponsible girl who wanted to act mature so I went ahead and I did it.**_

I know that, but who was it?

 _ **Frank Longbottom.**_

Seriously?

 _ **Yes! Please don't judge me! He was my first boyfriend …**_

Well, I can't forgive you now …

 _ **Oh please Lor, what do I have to do to make it up to you? You know I love you more than anyone else!**_

Go on a date with me to Hogsmeade.

 _ **Really? That's it?**_

Yeah, we haven't been on a date ever since we got married. Plus, going to Hogsmeade will bring back some memories from when we were Hogwarts students. Maybe we'll even see Ly and Lils strolling around!

 _ **Okay then! Sounds like a plan!**_

 **Hey Rose. How's it going with Alex? I can't believe you two are gonna get married soon!**

 **Yeah, it feels like I just asked him out a few days ago. Can you believe how time flies by? I was just guessing it was my turn after Lily and Lysander, Lorcan and Lucy, and Albus and Alice got married. So how about you? Any guys coming to your liking?**

 **Nope! I'm a single woman all the way! For now, I'm trying to focus on my Quidditch career. I don't want to be like Aunt Ginny and quit Professional Quidditch to have a baby! At least not for a few years.**

 **I see what you mean. It gets pretty hard to finish all of my paperwork when I have to plan my wedding at the same time! Add on to that helping our ginormous family with whatever they need at whatever time.**

 **Yup! That's part of the reason why I decided to do sports as well. So I can get away from our family until the holidays! Don't get me wrong, they're great, but sometimes they can really tire you out.**

 **I get what you mean. I can't wait for my honeymoon! It'd be so relaxing! We're thinking of going to either Japan or Hawaii. Which do you think would be better?**

 **How about both?**

 **True, we'll see what we can afford. I'm looking forward to all that downtime! Maybe we can have an All Girls Day for the family and a few soon. That'd be nice.**

 **Yeah, it'd definitely be a good idea because at least half of us are married now. I don't have to listen to all the soppy boy stuff anymore!**

 **You have no idea what you're getting into with that … You know that them getting married or engaged means that you'll have to listen to MORE of it. The only upside is that they're only talking about a single person. Lily's different though. She'll be talking about all of her favorite ships like Kirisuna and Yukise.**

 ***sigh* Well, I guess I'll have to live with it. It's great she has Lysander, though. It seems the Scamanders are getting very well associated with our family. I think we might eventually have a family tree full of war heroes.**

 **The fame would be nice, but also kind of annoying. It's already there. How would we deal with more attention!?**

 **True.**

 **Ugh, well, bye. I have a meeting scheduled in 5 minutes. Something about the Muggle world's Trump… Anyway, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Lucy, can you help me with something?

 _ **Sure, what is it?**_

Well, Lysander and Lorcan's birthdays are coming up soon. I thought you and I could somehow coordinate a surprise birthday party for them. Y'know, being their wives and everything.

 _ **That's a great idea! What do you think we should do for it?**_

Maybe we could fill their room with plushies of their favorite creatures and buy them tons of pastries from Kowalski's Bakery! I can ask Al to get them a ton so that we don't have to travel all the way to America and go and buy them - we could just grab 'em and go!

 _ **Sounds good! Lor's favorite is the Bowtruckle. 'Says that they're super useful and helped Newt Scamander out so many times, like when he was imprisoned and left to die with his great grandmother, Tina.**_

Hmmmm. Ly likes Thunderbirds. He says it reminds him of me because I cause amazing tempests wherever he goes.

 _Well, you definitely created tempests in my stomach whenever you walked by! Still do sometimes._

LY!

 _What's so surprising about me? I live with you._

It's just that you're not really supposed to see this…

 _Then why are you telling me and letting me see it so many more times by writing on this slip?_

Fuck you, Scamander! Stop feeding me logic!

 _Oh, so you wanna have sex then? Is that what this not is about? You know I'll always be happy to oblige. Looks like the roles are reversed from when we first had a fight like this. Deja vu, Lils? You can't call me 'Scamander' anymore, Lils. You're a Scamander now too. And isn't that why you love me? Also, you're a teacher. You need logic sometimes._

Geez, it's not my fault I still get flustered when you compliment me and talk to me with that know-it-all tone. You know I love that, don't you? And, please just don't write that so easily… Lucy keeps peeking over your shoulder and I'm sure her face can't get any redder.

 _Did I just see you blush? Merlin, you're so cute! How about we let her read it? I know you've been wanting it for a while… You could think of it as a small part of my birthday present!_

Ly…

 _Hehehe. You're red enough to light up a dark room! Don't worry; it's so cute watching you get embarrassed just like back when we were in school!_

 _ **I think I'm just gonna go now and leave you lovebirds to do your thing… ;D Good luck, Lily!**_

Wait, Lucy!

 _ **There's nothing I can do for you now. You must take care of this yourself.**_

 _Why does this sound like an elder dying before the youth starts an adventure?_

 _ **Because Lily IS taking an adventure. An adventure to Uranus.**_

Please stop, Lucy. These are getting painful to read.

 _She's gone already._

So…

 _Did you want to actually do it?_

Um… yeah…

 _Merlin's beard, Lily! This isn't fair, y'know? You're basically seducing me with your embarrassment! I feel like I'm gonna explode from your cuteness._

I told Lucy to stop for a reason. Please, not with the horrible jokes and figurative language. I won't let you do this if you keep going with those!

 _Hmmph. Fine then. Well, I guess we need to just get to it then!_

Y-yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh Merlin, Ly, what do you think you were doing sending Lily… inappropriate notes in front of Lucy?

 _Sorry, I was trying to get their minds off of the real topic they were talking about before I came and Lily looked so cute all flustered, I couldn't resist!_

Ohhhhh. Wait, you're a grown man Lysander! You're not in adolescence anymore! Hormones shouldn't still play that much of an effect into your life, unless she looked so irregularly cute that you just had to do that.

 _See, you don't get it like this because Lucy's easily embarrassed and you see it all the time. On the other hand, Lily's as tough as nails so it's rare to see her like that. Do you get that? I guess it's kind of my fault though, I did fall in love with her. Sometimes I feel like I fall in love with her again and again after all of these moments._

Oh. I didn't know that you felt like that. It's kind of adorable seeing you like this too, Lysander! It reminds me that my younger brother is still young! So did you do it?

 _Hey! You're only older by a minute! Ummmmmm… Yeah, we did it._

Still technically makes me older! So when was the last time you did it before that?

 _After our wedding. Can we get back to work now? You're making me sound like whatever the hell people think about Len Kagamine because of all of his songs about sex. I came to the Ministry to fill in for Molly, not get treated like your cute younger brother._

Hehehehehehe. I'll bet "that 0.02 millimeter barrier is getting annoying," right? Will it bring your ending soon?

 _Stop quoting his songs now! "Sacred Spear Explosion Boy" does not apply to me!_

I'm just joking, it's fun to see you worked up like that. Let's get back to work.

Well, I guess the birthday was a success! It's great that we managed to distract Ly enough to get him off of our case!

 _ **Definitely, even if it wasn't what you had in mind.**_

Bastard… I'm gonna do that to him next time he gets embarrassed!

 _ **I swear you and Ly are the perfect couple. It's kind of like you two are getting back into the adolescence stage again!**_

Ohhhh. I can see what you mean. That was a really horrible time for me… The thing with goddamn Scorpius, of course.

 _ **But you snagged Lysander in the end!**_

Yup! It really has been forever since we've done things like this. I'm kind of starting to get nostalgic and all. I know I work here and all, but it would be so fun to do something like become a student at Hogwarts again. I'm still here, and with the guy that I love staying by my side. What do you know? Time flies by so quickly.

 _ **Definitely. It feels like it was just yesterday when Lorcan asked me out on our first date. I can still remember it like it happened today! But I know it's not true. In a way, it's distant and close at the same time, but I'll always treasure it no matter what.**_

I'll treasure this warmth from those days too. We're being really sappy, huh? We're like parents already. Actually…

 _ **What, Lily? You know how oblivious I am when it comes to stuff like this!**_

I might be a parent soon…

 _ **You're pregnant!?**_

Yeah… That "0.02 millimeter line" thing that Lorcan brought up was actually pretty accurate.

 _ **We need to get everyone together sooner or later! I'll leave you to tell Rose before anything else, though. She's the one who usually puts everything together! Good luck!**_

Thanks Luce!


	15. Chapter 15: LAST CHAPTER (PROBABLY)

Oh Merlin, Ly, what do you think you were doing sending Lily… inappropriate notes in front of Lucy?

 _Sorry, I was trying to get their minds off of the real topic they were talking about before I came and Lily looked so cute all flustered, I couldn't resist!_

Ohhhhh. Wait, you're a grown man Lysander! You're not in adolescence anymore! Hormones shouldn't still play that much of an effect into your life, unless she looked so irregularly cute that you just had to do that.

 _See, you don't get it like this because Lucy's easily embarrassed and you see it all the time. On the other hand, Lily's as tough as nails so it's rare to see her like that. Do you get that? I guess it's kind of my fault though, I did fall in love with her. Sometimes I feel like I fall in love with her again and again after all of these moments._

Oh. I didn't know that you felt like that. It's kind of adorable seeing you like this too, Lysander! It reminds me that my younger brother is still young! So did you do it?

 _Hey! You're only older by a minute! Ummmmmm… Yeah, we did it._

Still technically makes me older! So when was the last time you did it before that?

 _After our wedding. Can we get back to work now? You're making me sound like whatever the hell people think about Len Kagamine because of all of his songs about sex. I came to the Ministry to fill in for Molly, not get treated like your cute younger brother._

Hehehehehehe. I'll bet "that 0.02 millimeter barrier is getting annoying," right? Will it bring your ending soon?

 _Stop quoting his songs now! "Sacred Spear Explosion Boy" does not apply to me!_

I'm just joking, it's fun to see you worked up like that. Let's get back to work.

Well, I guess the birthday was a success! It's great that we managed to distract Ly enough to get him off of our case!

 _ **Definitely, even if it wasn't what you had in mind.**_

Bastard… I'm gonna do that to him next time he gets embarrassed!

 _ **I swear you and Ly are the perfect couple. It's kind of like you two are getting back into the adolescence stage again!**_

Ohhhh. I can see what you mean. That was a really horrible time for me… The thing with goddamn Scorpius, of course.

 _ **But you snagged Lysander in the end!**_

Yup! It really has been forever since we've done things like this. I'm kind of starting to get nostalgic and all. I know I work here and all, but it would be so fun to do something like become a student at Hogwarts again. I'm still here, and with the guy that I love staying by my side. What do you know? Time flies by so quickly.

 _ **Definitely. It feels like it was just yesterday when Lorcan asked me out on our first date. I can still remember it like it happened today! But I know it's not true. In a way, it's distant and close at the same time, but I'll always treasure it no matter what.**_

I'll treasure this warmth from those days too. We're being really sappy, huh? We're like parents already. Actually…

 _ **What, Lily? You know how oblivious I am when it comes to stuff like this!**_

I might be a parent soon…

 _ **You're pregnant!?**_

Yeah… That "0.02 millimeter line" thing that Lorcan brought up was actually pretty accurate.

 _ **We need to get everyone together sooner or later! I'll leave you to tell Rose before anything else, though. She's the one who usually puts everything together! Good luck!**_

Thanks Luce!


End file.
